


Магия и самогон

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death, Murder, Slang, Swing Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: «При виде своего партнера по танцу сердце Юри остановилось. Синева его глаз, нежно-розовый изгиб рта, серебристые волосы, ниспадающие на бледную кожу. Даже с его расфокусированным зрением, Юри понимал этот взгляд. Он видел на страницах местной газеты, задерживаясь на нем немного дольше, чем надлежало здоровому молодому человеку. Красивый, обаятельный и уже может похвастаться бесчисленными арестами тех, кто злоупотребляет магией, мужчина – рыцарь в белом, позабывший коня и доспехи.-Виктор Никифоров, - выдохнул Юри. – Охотник на ведьм.»Виктюри, помещенные в 1920 годы, в эпоху запретов, в США, с убийствами и магией и целой кучей свинга .(Написано специально для «Yuri on Ice Fantasy Zine», при участии талантливой flitzsa @ tumblr)Большое спасибо организаторам «Yuri on Ice Fantasy Zine» за отличную возможность!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murder on the dance floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291069) by [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/pseuds/rinsled05). 



**Предисловие.**

Конец 1920-х, эпоха джаза, свинга и дикой экстравагантности. Время, когда алкоголь был под запретом, когда количество подпольных ресторанчиков росло, когда мафия набирала силу, а удачными сделками восхищались, даже праздновали их. То, что не удалось зафиксировать историкам, так это запрет на нечто менее обсуждаемое, нечто менее популярное. Люди боятся неизвестного. И люди боялись магии. Европа была первой, кто воспользовался магией в боевых действиях, дабы положить конец войнам: зелья, что околдовывали союзников, привлекая их на свою сторону; куклы вуду, вызывающие мучительную агонию; огненные заклинания, что освещали окопы и взрывали десятки людей. Проигранные сражения, множество погибших. Как СМИ взбудоражили массы – Германия заключила сделку с дьяволом?! – ненависть к магии и всем, кто увлекался древними искусствами, создали идеального христианина. Можно сказать, чистокровного американца. Затем был подписан Закон Вольстеда, принятый в попытке снизить преступность и безнравственность, избавить страну от злобных искушений алкоголем – дьявольским зельем. По правде говоря, правительство больше переживало о совершенно другой дьявольской силе. Той, что имела отношения к проклятьям, заклинаниям и зельям, тайным сборищам ведьм и колдунов, скрывающихся среди добропорядочных, законопослушных граждан. Закон Вольстеда с его хорошо скрытой анти-магической подоплекой был таким же запретом на алкоголь, как и декларацией против всего магического. Как и в случае с алкоголем, магия ушла в тень, в подполье цивилизованного общества. Только те, кто был посвящен в его тайны, хорошо знали о его существовании: скрытые под видом книжных магазинов, аптек, маленьких кофеен, притаившихся в уголке тихих улочек. Под носом у людей магия продолжала расцветать, расти и даже благоденствовать, приводя в свои ряды все большее количество необработанных бриллиантов. Одним из таких талантов был Юри Кацуки. И его история начинается с убийства.

 

**"Убийство на танцполе"**

 

 

«Пойман! Фармацевт признан виновным в продаже пива на южной стороне. Лик зла: маг, что пытал при помощи 17-ти кукол вуду. Восьмилетний воспользовался магией; родители напуганы!»

Юри отбросил газету в сторону, закидывая ноги на стол. Еще один день, еще одна статья о вреде магии. Говорят, что использовать магию – значит вступить в сделку с дьяволом. И то верно, где носит Бога, когда мужчина сбрасывает жену с лестницы? Или когда маленькая девочка оказывается одна на улице в поисках своей мамы?

Юри лениво собрал дракона из пламени на ладони, превратив его в орла, а следом в волка. Далее была антилопа, что соскочила с его ладони, вновь принимая форму дракона, проскакав вокруг Юри, возвращаясь. Магия – это просто разновидность искусства, практикуемая теми, у кого есть дар. И научиться ею пользоваться на практике – это целая история.

-Есть кто дома? Я тут для того, чтобы… попробовать ваше особое меню?

Вздрогнув, Юри сжал ладонь, дракон рассеялся в искрах синеватого цвета. Поднявшись на ноги, он заглянул в маленькое смотровое окошко задней двери. Худощавая смуглая фигура, фиолетовые глаза клиента, горящие огнем страсти от переполняющих его эмоций. Такой человек не зайдет в пустую кофейню в это время дня. Не без определенной цели.

Юри вздохнул, напрягшись, прежде, чем открыть дверь.

-С возвращением, - проговорил он.

Выяснилось, что у клиента проблемы с сестрой. Что-то о том, что она носит слишком короткие платья, привлекающие внимание разнообразных подонков. Но дело тут вовсе не в сестре, хвала Богам. Дело в злобном боссе, что заставляет носить ее эти слишком короткие платья. Юри перечислил несколько заклинаний. Основы основ, заклинания и зелья, что делают человека восприимчивым к давлению.

Вот только клиент посмотрел ему в глаза и потребовал чего-нибудь посильнее.

Юри собрался уже сказать ему, что он не работает с более сильными вещами – просто считает неправильным играться с черной магией, как поступает Сынгиль, - когда в кафе ворвался Пхичит, сияя физиономией ярче, чем позолоченные карточки, которыми он поигрывал в воздухе.

-Приглашение на бал к Джакометти! Мы в игре!

-Ты хочешь сказать, что ты в деле. – Очки Юри сползли ровно настолько, чтобы он мог взглянуть поверх них. – Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к толпам народу.

-О, Сынгиля не будет. Он сказал «нет», прежде, чем я успел сказать хоть слово.

-Однако, он прав. Чем меньше мы будем светиться, тем лучше.

-Юри, некоторые возможности представляются лишь раз. – Пхичит похлопал приглашениями по столу. – Забей хоть раз, и больше шанса не будет.

-Я все еще жду, - огрызнулся клиент. Юри извинился и вернулся к стойке, только, чтобы Пхичит последовал за ним с умоляющим взглядом. Это, по-видимому, стало последней каплей для яростного джентльмена, который всплеснул руками и выбежал, хлопнув дверью.

Ну что ж. Между ним и Пхичитом больше ничто не стояло.

-Только в этот раз, - согласился Юри.

Пхичит издал вопль восторга.

 

 

Бальный зал Джакометти можно было описать одним словом: «вычурный». Люстры свисают с высокого потолка, свет отражается мириадами цветов в хрустале. Закуски, запеченные окорока и сияющие устрицы «Рокфеллер»[2], выстроившиеся рядами на буфетном столе, в то время, как официанты курсировали с подносами с коктейлями, прекрасно осознавая их нелегальность, добавляющую остроты ощущений. Остроты ощущений, которая, как обнаружил Юри, становилась все менее забавной с каждым выпитым бокалом. Должно быть, это был четвертый, когда кто-то перехватил его запястье и прошептал ему прямо в ухо, приторно, словно мед.

-Господин Кацуки. – Юри вздрогнул, когда говоривший – блондин в бордовом костюме – запечатлел на его руке долгий поцелуй. – Кристоф Джакометти. Приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться.

-Впервые за долгое время мне удалось одеть его в костюм, - подхватил Пхичит. – Разве он не милашка?

-Определенно, - протянул Кристоф.

А дальше был целый парад незнакомцев, множество лиц и имен, из которых Юри смог бы припомнил лишь несколько. Вот Сара, миниатюрная, с фиалковыми глазами, хостесс[3] грандиозного мероприятия Кристофа, кружится в коротком черном платье, украшенный драгоценными камнями головной убор на ее сверкающих черный волосах сияет золотом. Бутлегер[4] Жан-Жак и его жена Изабелла в своих кричащих нарядах, демонстрирующих, насколько они умеют сорить деньгами. А вот еще…

-Микки.

Юри вырвался из размышлений и увидел, как Сара покачала головой.

-Сегодня утром он вспылил и пытался выбросить мои лучшие платья. Мои лучшие наряды. Он все время решал за меня и никогда не спрашивал…  будто совсем сошел с ума.

-Брат Сары, - пояснил Пхичит, заметив растерянность на лице Юри. – Я никогда не встречался с ним лично, но, похоже, он ее слишком опекает.

-Это еще мягко сказано, - усмехнулся Кристоф. – Человек считает, что я сам дьявол, раз позволяю Саре немного развлечься.

Жан-Жак сверкнул белизной зубов.

-Как бы ни был щекотлив этот разговор, - произнес он, невозмутимо ловя восхищенные взгляды, - я бы очень хотел вернуть украденную им шляпу, старина. А это настоящий Борсалино[5], понимаешь, и…

-Вы только посмотрите, - резко оборвал его Кристоф. – Похоже, ансамбль готов.

Красные губы Изабеллы опустились в уголках, когда Кристоф взобрался на сцену по винтовой лестнице, а Сара семенила за ним, восклицая, что она умирала от желания познакомиться с этой группой весь вечер.

-Они всегда такие грубые? – Изумилась Изабелла.

-Лишь он, куколка, лишь он. – Поглаживая руку Изабеллы, Жан-Жак наблюдал за Юри и Пхичитом. – Небольшой совет, ребята. Не оставляйте свои вещи без присмотра в этом доме, иначе они уйдут в самоволку.

Юри кивнул, в то время, как скрежет микрофона сотряс воздух, с последовавшим за ним голосом Кристофа.

-Я рад объявить, дамы и господа, что ансамбль собирается подарить нам путешествие в великолепный мир джаза посредством очень особенного выступления. – Он сделал паузу между возгласами и рокотом толпы.

-Мистер Кацуки, мистер Никифоров, почему бы вам не продемонстрировать нам, как это делается?

-Вероятно, я пропустил твои скрытые таланты, - хихикнул Пхичит, когда толпа одобрительно взревела.

Юри начал было протестовать, но Пхичит перехватил его бокал.

-Меньше разговоров, больше танцев! – И он вытолкнул его на свободное место, где его уже ждал мистер Никифоров.

При виде своего партнера по танцу сердце Юри остановилось. Синева его глаз, нежно-розовый изгиб рта, серебристые волосы, ниспадающие на бледную кожу. Даже с его расфокусированным зрением, Юри понимал этот взгляд. Он видел на страницах местной газеты, задерживаясь на нем немного дольше, чем надлежало здоровому молодому человеку. Красивый, обаятельный и уже может похвастаться бесчисленными арестами тех, кто злоупотребляет магией, мужчина – рыцарь в белом, позабывший коня и доспехи.

-Виктор Никифоров, - выдохнул Юри. – Охотник на ведьм.

Виктор рассмеялся низким гортанным смехом. Как мужчина может выглядеть так превосходно в простой рубашке и темных брюках – это было за пределами понимания Юри. Даже за пределами магии.

-Я предпочитаю «детектив», - проговорил Виктор, длинные пальцы стянули узел галстука, развязывая его. – Мистер Кацуки, не так ли?

Юри медленно сглотнул. От страха или от вожделения, сложно было сказать.

-Юри.

-Юри, - промурлыкал Виктор. Он взял Юри за руку и большим пальцем проследил вдоль его запястья.

-Посвингуем?

В одно мгновение Юри перешел из состояния подслеповатого и неуклюжего к пылающему неподдельной страстью. Эти три простых слова запустили что-то внутри него, подпитываемые большим количеством алкоголя.  Вызов, вот как это прозвучало, и Юри был тем, кто более, чем готов был его принять, потому что Юри знал, что был много кем, только не плохим  танцором.

Скинув пиджак, он прижался плотнее, скользнув ладонью по изгибу бедра Виктора. Вдохнув аромат Виктора, такой земной, словно свежая трава после весеннего дождя.

-А ты осилишь? – Поинтересовался он голосом низким и грубым.

Он едва успел насладиться тем, как невероятно широко распахнулись глаза Виктора до того, как грянула музыка.

 

 

 

Быстрый, ритмичный старт, шаги, что вели их по кругу и вращения, заставляющие их кружить, делая выпады, шаги, прыжки. Их руки не расставались больше, чем на секунду, толчок, рывок и поворот сплетенных ладоней, дающий сигнал к новому па. Юри был в восторге от того, насколько чутко реагировал Виктор, как легко они сменяли друг друга, вели и следовали, общаясь взглядами, руками и бедрами. Благодаря ритму хлопков, энергичному разливу баритонного саксофона, их движения пульсировали в такт, спонтанно и возбуждающе.

В какой-то момент к ним присоединились и другие, но Юри не обращал на них внимания. Мир сузился до танцпола, до него и Виктора, лишь вдвоем, погруженных в интимную беседу свинга и джаза. Смех вырывался из его горла, когда Виктор отпускал его и снова принимал его руки, когда он ловил взгляд слишком ярких глаз Виктора и проблеск его улыбки в форме сердца.

Не важно, что Виктор охотник на ведьм. Не имеет значения, что Юри вечно отказывался танцевать. Важно лишь, что Юри впервые за много лет чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.

Мелодия набирала обороты в нарастающем крещендо, приближаясь к завершающим аккордам. Юри кружился и кружился, пока, с последним ударом тарелок, он не откинулся так низко, что его голова запрокинулась назад, а одна рука скользнулся по плечам Виктора.

На мгновение они замерли так. Грудь Виктора вздымалась и опадала, тепло его дыхания касалось горла Юри. Когда Юри поднял голову, их глаза встретились, карие с голубыми, дыхание Юри перехватило, точно как у Виктора.

-Вау, - прошептал Виктор, смягчившись.

А потом кто-то вскрикнул.

 

 

Изабелла плакала, обнимая мужа.

Толпа расступилась перед Виктором, когда он направился прямо к телу. Забрав пиджак, Юри поискал Пхичита, омываемый спокойствием. Убийство способно отрезвлять.

-Да здравствует герой-завоеватель, - поддразнил его Пхичит. Юри полыхнул, надевая пиджак, и сменил тему разговора, спросив, что случилось с бедным мистером Леруа.

Ухмылка Пхичита означала, что он предпочитает это не комментировать.

-Перегнувшись через перила третьего этажа, полетел вниз головой.

Юри перевел взгляд на перилла с замысловатым орнаментом и высотой по грудь. Никто не смог бы случайно выпасть из-за них, перегнувшись или нет. Это должно было быть…

-Намеренно, - проговорил Виктор. Его глаза были прикованы к балкону. – Такое падение не может быть несчастным случаем.

-Но он сам упал! – Грудь Изабеллы взмыла, когда она встала во весь рост. – Или вы хотите сказать, что мой непробиваемый Джей-Джей покончил с собой?

-Есть еще один вариант. – Виктор склонил голову, делая необходимую паузу. – Что вашего мужа убили с помощью магии.

Коллективный выдох. Кристоф сделал шаг вперед, лицо его помрачнело.

-Разберись с этим, Виктор.  Обстоятельно.

Кажется, это  было именно то, что Виктор желал услышать. Присев на корточки, детектив распахнул пиджак, проверяя карманы. Снял галстук, расстегнув рубашку и брюки. Изабелла выглядела слишком шокированной, чтобы останавливать его, завсегдатаи вечеринки ловили каждое его слово, когда он рассуждал сам с собой об отсутствии ран, пятен и волдырей, ядовитых следов на лице и теле. Тело было слишком чистым, говорил он, слишком чистым для внезапного самоубийства.

Вся сцена выглядела слишком постановочной, театральной… нереальной. Тем не менее, Юри наблюдал выступление Виктора, как загипнотизированный. И было короткое мгновение – невообразимо прекрасное мгновение – когда Виктор поднял взгляд на Юри. И подмигнул.

Лицо Юри залило густым румянцем.

-Крис, - позвал Виктор, милосердно отвернувшись. – Можешь ли ты назвать кого-нибудь, кто желал бы смерти мистеру Леруа?

-Он выжал все соки из монополии на импорт в Канаду на полную катушку, - потянул носом Кристоф, в то время, как Изабелла продолжала рыдать на фоне. – Честно? Никто из нас не будет сильно расстроен подобным поворотом событий. С воплем «Что ты мелешь, Джакометти» и «твой парень грязный аферист» миссис Леруа бросилась из толпы.

-Значит, у всех был мотив. – Губы Виктора скривились. – А как насчет магии? Видел что-нибудь волшебное?

-Только ножки Сары, - протянул Кристоф под неодобрительный гул как мужчин, так и женщин.

Как по команде двустворчатые двери с грохотом открылись. Сквозь толпу проследовал мужчина, и Юри узнал сутулые плечи, огненный запал в фиолетовых глазах. При виде Сары глаза мужчины расширились до размера тарелок.

-Как ты думаешь, что такое на тебе надето?

-Микки, - прошипела Сара. – Не позорь меня перед моими друзьями!

В этот момент Юри осенило, словно ударом молнии. Заявка на колдовство от заботливого брата; пара ярко-фиолетовых глаз. Брат и сестра. И вот они были тут, точно запал вокруг пороховой бочки: пара магов, охотник на ведьм и один недовольный клиент. Рядом с ним Пхичит молча делал знаки головой в сторону боковой двери. Он прав, они злоупотребили гостеприимством. После одного долгого взгляда на Виктора, Юри смешался с толпой следом за Пхичитом, осторожно прокладывая себе путь из эпицентра назревающей катастрофы.

Брат орал на Кристофа, что-то о том, как он заставил его невинную сестру одеваться, как шлюху, и «какого дьявола ты все еще здесь.» («Ты становишься все более и более странным, Микеле», - размышлял вслух Кристоф.) Они добрались до двери, Юри и Пхичит, когда раздался голос Виктора, ясный и громкий.

-Куда это вы, джентльмены, собрались?

Все головы обратились к ним, встречаясь с ними взглядами, и по лицу Микеле прошло узнавание.

-Ты, - огрызнулся он, тыча пальцем в Юри. – У тебя хватает наглости показывать собственное лицо охотнику на ведьм! – Юри собирался сказать, что Микеле обознался, но у того уже не закрывался рот, словно у машины отказали тормоза. – Думаешь, я тупой или типа того? Ты владеешь магической лавкой на западной стороне!

Повисло молчание, а потом:

-Юри? – Взгляд Виктора был задумчивым. Внимательным. Величайший из кошмаров и лучшая из фантазий Юри, два в одном. – Это правда?

-Это кофейня, - пробормотал Юри сквозь учащающийся пульс, каждый удар которого был оглушительным и тяжелым.

-Будто это что-то меняет…

-Позвольте напомнить вам, мистер Криспино, что напрашивается вопрос, откуда вы знаете, что это магическая лавка, - ровным тоном проговорил Виктор.

Микеле колебался. Тут и включился Пхичит, делая шаг вперед и сияя колкой улыбкой.

-С каких пор продать чашечку Джо[6] является преступлением? – Изумился он.

В голубых глазах Виктора не было и намека не теплоту, когда он улыбнулся в ответ.

-Тогда вы не станете возражать, если я взгляну?

-Вовсе нет, - отозвался Пхичит. Пока Виктор успокаивал Кристофа и остальных, убеждая, что скоро вернется к убийству – «что за убийство» недоумевал Микеле, бледнея – Юри смог заметить, что руки у его друга дрожат, словно листья на ветру, сложенные за его спиной, источая слабое зеленое сияние заклинания успокоения, исходившее от его ладоней.

 

 

В лавке Виктор камня на камне не оставил. Он открывал ящики, опустошал банки, переворачивал стулья и столы. Осматривал все драгоценные камни, травы и цветные флаконы в подсобке. Затем, спустя вечность, он привалился плечами к стене и достал пачку сигарет. Канул согревающий блеск, живая театральность, сменившись взглядом человека на задании. Охотник на ведьм в его естественной среде.

-Я в этом не эксперт. – Мелькнул огонек, и Виктор выпустил струйку дыма. – Но я достаточно хорошо знаю магические материалы. – Юри уже видел заголовки: Охотник Никифоров прикрывает нелегальную лавку на западной стороне. он с трудом мог дышать, когда Виктор замолчал на мгновение, сигарета засветилась, прежде чем он снова заговорил.

-Зачем ты этим занимаешься?

Юри моргнул.

-Прошу прощения?

-Гунны использовали магию ради силы. Контроля. Зачем ею пользуешься ты?

Юри задумался над ответом.

-Чтобы помогать людям. Драгоценные камни мы продаем, как талисманы на удачу. Травы и зелья снимают боль, улучшают сон.

-Помогать людям. Право слово. – Виктор выдохнул, глаза его смягчились. – Честно говоря, Юри, я был рад с тобой познакомиться. Твои движения на танцполе, они были просто…

-Волшебными? – Предположил Пхичит.

Виктор проигнорировал его.

-Суть в том, что ты мне нравишься. Я не помню, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя таким живым, и подумал… - Он замолчал, светлая прядь обрамляла изгиб его лица, дополняя тоску настолько четко, что у Юри защемило в груди. – Мне повезло, что ты еще и магом оказался.

-Неужели это так плохо? – Пробормотал Юри.

Виктор открыл рот, потом задумался, подбирая слова.

-В любом случае, ты нарушаешь закон Волстеда, поэтому я вынужден сказать, что да. – Он бросил сигарету, затушив ее носком ботинка. – Я думаю, что тут у нас прецедент.

Это… было неожиданно. Юри взглянул на Пхичита, который только плечами пожал, сбитый с толку.

-Что вы имеете в виду? – Осторожно переспросил он.

-Криспино пришел сюда не просто так. – Пожал плечами Виктор. – Я хотел бы знать, зачем.

-Погодите-ка, - громко рассмеялся Пхичит. – Значит, вы явились сюда за информацией?

-Может, вы и преступники, но не убийцы. Действия Крисипино делают его более вероятным подозреваемым в убийстве; время его появления, безумный взгляд от осознания смерти Леруа. Ты же слышал Криса: никто не любил этого парня. – Рот Виктора чуть дрогнул в уголках. – И я готов поспорить, что вы оба предпочли бы предложение, не ведущее на виселицу.

Юри медленно кивнул, прислушиваясь к словам Виктора. Что-то назревало в его голове, какие-то подозрения. Что-то, что подбило его сказать то, что он выпалил дальше.

-Т.е. я могу рассказать вам все, что знаю, чтобы помочь найти убийцу мистера Леруа. – Он запнулся, заметив скептическое выражение на лице Виктора.  – В обмен на нашу свободу.

-Заклинание обнаружения, - добавил Пхичит, быстро уловив смысл. – У каждой ведьмы или мага есть свой фирменный стиль. Если Леруа убили магией, мы найдем вашего подозреваемого. – Он прищелкнул пальцами. – Вот так запросто.

-Ты предлагаешь мне воспользоваться… магией? – Виктор говорил так, словно одно это слово было ядовитой гадюкой.

-Чтобы поймать вора нужен вор, - пояснил Пхичит. – О, и просто ради того, чтобы мы оказались на одной стороне? Ты тоже нравишься Юри.

Постойте, что? Прошла секунда, прежде чем у Юри появилось навязчивое отчаянное желание выкопать себе яму. Но Виктор оттолкнулся от стены, щеки его заливал легкий розовый румянец.

-Я тебе нравлюсь? – Прошептал он.

-Да? – Протянул Юри, широко распахнув глаза.

Удар сердца. Затем улыбка Виктора медленно, тепло разливалась по лицу, как последние солнечные лучи уходящего за горизонт светила.

-Я тебе нравлюсь, - повторил он.

Жар хлынул к щекам Юри.

-Да, - снова проговорил он. На этот раз это не был вопрос.

-Похоже, мы договорились, - с усмешкой заметил Пхичит.

 

 

 

Виктор слушал, как Юри пересказывал свою встречу с Микеле, и чем больше Юри говорил, там больше что-то было не так. Мишенью Микеле был Джакометти, а не Леруа. Так почему один мертв, а второй нет? Им нужно было больше ответов, подытожил Виктор.

Вот почему все трое оказались на поминках Жан-Жака три дня спустя.

Когда Юри сказал, что должен связаться с телом, он не думал, что будет накладывать заклинание обнаружения прямо на гроб Жан-Жака перед целой комнатой потенциальных свидетелей. Юри так волновался и был так благодарен Изабелле за приглашение, что согласился – к большому удивлению Виктора и Пхичита – присутствовать на похоронах в семейной часовне Леруа. Но желудок Юри в реалности скручивало, пока он не увидел слабое облачко пурпурного цвета, парящее над телом Жан-Жака.

Фирменный цвет Сынгиля.

-Черт, - проговорил Пхичит, как всегда красноречиво.

Но, конечно, это был Сынгиль. Сынгиль, который держался подальше от света и толпы, который возился с куклами вуду и варил новомодные зелья. Сынгиль, который был известен на весь Вест-Сайд тем, что балуется черной магией.

Одетые во все черное, они проследовали до квартиры Сынгиля после поминок. Юри волновался и переживал, что Виктор найдет Сынгиля, согбенного над своими экспериментами, что Виктор обязательно отправит его приятеля за решетку. Вместо этого входная дверь открылась поверх осколков стекла, пули изрешетили стену, ковер, диван и Сынгиля, бедного Сынгиля, лежавшего в углу собственной ванной комнаты. Кровь сочилась из отверстий в животе.

Юри застыл в дверях. Смерть незнакомца – это одно. Видеть друга, своими собственными глазами, с этим металлическим смрадом, наполняющим воздух…

-Помоги мне, - выпалил Пхичит. Настойчивость в голосе Пхичита заставила Юри без колебаний оказаться рядом с Сынгилем. Сглотнув желчь, Юри хлопнул ладонью рядом с Пхичитом по пропитанной кровью ткани, направляя исцеляющую магию через ладонь, вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Он ощущал пристальный взгляд Виктора, когда их руки засветились: Пхичита – изумрудно-зеленым, а у Юри темно-синим.

Глаза Сынгиля распахнулись, и он задохнулся в тесном пространстве. Первое, что он увидел, это Виктор, и в одно мгновение он вцепился в воротник Пхичита, увлекая его до уровня своих глаз.

-Недостаточно того, что меня подстрелили, теперь у моего порога еще этот чертов охотник на ведьм, знающий, где я живу?

-Это больше, чем ты сказал за всю свою жизнь, - заметил Пхичит, нагибаясь, когда Сынгиль слабо похлопал его по щеке. – Давай отвезем тебя в больницу.

-Никаких больниц, - прошипел Сынгиль. – Исцели меня, и я приготовлю что-нибудь после.

-Кто тебя подстрелил, колдун? – Спросил Виктор, совершенно не гнушаясь. – Имя может облегчить тебе наказание.

-О, я назову тебе имя, - проговорил Сынгиль, отмахиваясь от Юри, пытавшегося сказать, что не при Викторе же.

-Микеле гребанный Криспино.

 

 

История с Сынгилем была до безумия простой. Микеле пришел к нему за «сильной магией», поэтому он сказал парню раздобыть волосы Кристофа для ритуала вуду. Проблема была в том, что Микеле из тех, кто слишком много суетиться, потому он приволок не ту шляпу – Леруа упоминал, что потерял шляпу в доме Криса, припомнил Пхичит – и, как результат, вниз полетела не та кукла.

-Его тут уже нет, - проговорил Сынгиль, когда Виктор выбежал из ванной. – Он для того и вернулся, забрать шляпу и убрать меня. «Концы в воду», как он сказал.

-Где он сейчас? – Спросил Пхичит.

-Кто знает? Сказал что-то насчет того, чтобы разобраться со всем этим самостоятельно.

Юри уже начал, когда Виктор позвал его. Он поднял ладонь от живота Сынгиля, облегченно вздохнув, видя, что рана затянулась. «Я закончу тут», - одними губами проговорил Пхичит.

В гостиной Виктор ощупывал края разбитой вазы, пряча руку в карман пальто.

-Шляпа исчезла, - проговорил он, склонив голову. – Как там твой приятель?

Юри сжимал и разжимал кулаки с ненавистным ощущением подсыхающей крови на коже рук.

-Я думал, ты магов не любишь, - отрезал он, не в настроении для любезностей.

-Нет, но я… - Виктор поднял глаза, лицо его смягчилось. - … Я переживаю о тебе.

У Юри перехватило дыхание. Это нечестно, как играет Виктор. Совсем не честно.

-Он будет жить, - проговорил он через мгновение.

-Рад это слышать. – В неловком молчании Виктор отвел взгляд. – Он говорил что-нибудь о следующем шаге Криспино?

-Что-то насчет того, чтобы самому все уладить.

Губы Виктора скривились.

-Тогда давай поможем ему это сделать.

 

 

 

Когда Кристоф впустил их на следующее утро, он не проявлял особого беспокойства по поводу использования Юри магии, его губы с энтузиазмом коснулись тыльной стороны ладони Юри. Он упрятал их в шкаф, и вел себя, как было велено, максимально нормально. Настолько «нормально», что Юри не сводил взгляда со своих ботинок. Виктор был странно расслабленным, его глаза следили за каждым движением Кристофа сквозь щель в дверце шкафа. (За каждым. Движением.)

-А Микеле ничего не заподозрит? – Спросил Юри тихим шепотом. – Опустевший от слуг дом и без охраны…

-Он не самый яркий карандаш в коробке[7]. Пальцы Виктора постучали по рукояти пистолета. – Все, что он увидит, это возможность.

Некоторое время они молча ждали, но Юри с каждой секундой становился все более обеспокоенным. Виктор был рядом и прижимался бедром к его бедру в тесном пространстве, острая линия подбородка Виктора попадала в край поля зрения Юри, как и серебро волос Виктора, мерцающее каждый раз, когда он двигался – все это не давало сосредоточиться. Юри выпалил первый же вопрос, что пришел ему в голову.

-Почему ты так ненавидишь магию?

Голова Виктора дернулась в сторону. Не похоже, что он собирался ответить, но потом все же сделал это.

-Потому что магия убила моих родителей в Великой Войне, - пояснил он.

Юри сглотнул, в груди что-то плотно сжалось. Это была печальная, но банальная история: ребенок, супруг, родственник, друг, каждый, кто клялся избавиться от дьявола, что разрушил их жизни и угрожал разрушением этой великой страны. Он не может винить Виктора за ненависть к магии. Он не может, и все же, он должен был отстоять свою правду.

-Магия была не единственным оружием в этой войне, - указал он.

-Нет, - проговорил Виктор. Костяшки его пальцев сжались до бела на рукояти пистолета. – Но оружие можно использовать во благо.

-Как и магию, - тихо парировал Юри. Сейчас было не время и не место, но он хотел показать Виктору, чтобы Виктор увидел мир за пеленой страха и ненависти. (Увидел его.) Он вздохнул, его руки засияли  насыщенным синим цветом. Он раскрыл ладонь, предлагая Виктору белую лилию.– Запомни это.

Виктор уставился на него, удивленно приоткрыв губы. Затем медленно его хватка на пистолете ослабела, и он потянулся к цветку, перехватив его кончиками пальцев. Как будто он не мог поверить, что он существует, что магия может произвести нечто настолько красивое.

-Юри, - начал через мгновение он, и Юри подался вперед, желая услышать его следующие слова…

За мгновение до этого Микеле вломился в дверь спальни с дробовиком в руке.

Все случилось одновременно. Виктор выскочил из шкафа с пистолетом в руке, Микеле в ответ развернулся и открыл огонь. И Юри видел все это, как в замедленной съемке: лилия падает, пули летят.

Прямо в Виктора.

«Нет».

Это была единственная мысль в голове Юри, когда он метнул порыв ветра, что смел пули с траектории. Микеле вскрикнул от ярости и наставил оружие на Юри. Виктор что-то прокричал, но Юри не слушал. Взмах руками, он закружил вихрь в воздухе, который летел на Микеле и затянул его внутрь. Раскручивая его дробовик, крики и перемалывая, прежде чем выклюнуть, человека и оружие в дальнюю стену, пошедшую отвратительными трещинами.

Воздух утих, как только Юри опустил руку, синее сияние исчезло из его раскрытой ладони. Только тогда он осознал, что Кристоф и Виктор смотрят на него, разинув рты.

Румянец залил щеки Юри; о чем он только думал, воспользовавшись такой магией? И сразу после небольшого представления перед Виктором.

-Я, я прошу прощения. Он стрелял в тебя, и я просто…

-Нет. Если бы ты этого не сделал, то… - Виктор покачал головой, словно просыпаясь ото сна. – Спасибо, - проговорил он, и его искренняя улыбка заискрилась, отзываясь жаром внутри Юри.

-Мистер Кацуки, - нараспев проговорил Кристоф, и Юри ощутил ладонь на своей спине. – Мне бы пригодился кто-нибудь вроде тебя в моем алкогольном бизнесе.

-Магия – это достаточная неприятность, сама по себе, - резко вмешался Виктор, поднимая на ноги оглушенного Микеле.

-Ах. – Кристоф подмигнул Юри, понимающе улыбаясь. – Более, чем достаточная, чтобы решать проблемы.

 

 

 

Какое-то время Юри не слушал о Викторе. Детектив сдержал свое обещание и оставил их в покое. Время от времени он появлялся в газетах с очередным впечатляющим арестом, вечный белый рыцарь.

-Похоже, грядут времена без магии, - констатировал Пхичит.

Юри уговаривал себя не думать об этом.

Виктор явился в кофейню два месяца спустя, строгий, как и запомнил Юри, в новенькой шляпе, наклоненной под небольшим углом. Пхичит отправился в тюрьму, навестить Сынгиля, оставив Юри в лавке одного. Искорки плясали в голубых глазах, когда Виктор склонился над стойкой, демонстрируя единственную белую лилию, спрятанную за его спиной.

-Что у вас есть от сердечных ран? – Спросил он.

-Может быть, травяной чай, - предложил Юри, прижимая цветок к груди.

Виктор хохотнул, снимая шляпу.

-Я тут поразмыслил, - проговорил он. – И я до сих пор не согласен с существованием магии. Возможно, не соглашусь никогда. – Он остановился, проведя рукой по серебристым прядям. Сделав вдох, будто волновался. (Виктор Никифоров нервничает?) – Но я бы… - Он поднял взгляд сквозь длинные ресницы. – Мне нужен напарник, который смог бы давать пояснения.

Сердце Юри воспарило. Это было не совсем то, чего он ожидал, но это было начало. Очень хорошее начало.

-Тогда, вероятно, у меня есть как раз то, что нужно вашему сердцу, - пробормотал он, скользнув рукой по руке Виктора.

-Умеете ли вы свинговать?

Когда Виктор рассмеялся, Юри покрыл расстояние между ними, глаза Виктора стали нежными и голубыми, а изгиб его губ хранил сладковатый привкус светлого нового завтра.

 

 

 

[1] Свинг (swing) — направление джазовой музыки, наиболее широко представленное в исполнительской практике больших оркестров. Танец 1920-х — 1940-х годов. Термин «свинг» обычно используется для группы танцев, развившихся во время «эпохи свинга» (поздние 1920-е — 1940-е) или для современных танцев, которые от них происходят. – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] Устрицы "Рокфеллер" (oysters Rockefeller) - классическое американское "ресторанно-изысканное" блюдо. Это устрицы, запеченные с зеленью. – Прим. Переводчика.

[3] Здесь в контексте «распорядительница торжества». - Прим. Переводчика.

[4] Бутле́гер — подпольный торговец спиртным во время действия Сухого закона в США в 1920-е—1930-е годы. В широком смысле слова — торговец различными контрабандными товарами, но чаще всего самогонными спиртными напитками. – Прим. Переводчика.

[5] Борсалино — итальянская фирма, с середины XIX века выпускающая шляпы. Название «борсалино» стало нарицательным, и так начали называть шляпы федора, хотя метка «Борсалино» может стоять на федоре, трилби, или даже на соломенной шляпке. Своё первое ателье Джузеппе Борсалино создал в 1857 году. – Прим. Переводчика.

[6] Народ, на самом деле это реально очень интересно. Поясняя в двух словах, речь идет о специфическом сленговом обороте, означающем «просто чашка дешевого кофе». Но это уж совсем грубо. Если вам реально интересно расширить свой кругозор, обязательно прогуляйтесь по ссылке <https://coffee-expert.com.ua/rus/blog/chto_takoe_cup_of_joe.htm> Вы точно не пожалеете. – Прим. Переводчика.

[7] Метафора – не блещет умом. – Прим. Переводчика.


	2. Юри и Пхичит.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Жизнь предназначена для отличной дружбы и великих приключений.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Много-много красивого арта специально для этого фика))) https://flitzsa.tumblr.com/post/175209394540/the-greatest-secrets-are-always-hidden-in-the

 

Юри родился в семье простых трактирщиков на озере Мичиган. У него было все: любящая семья, домашняя еда и крыша над головой. Единственное, чего у него не было, это любви к самому себе. Он убедил самого себя в нежном пятилетнем возрасте, что он недостаточно хорош, никогда не будет достаточно хорош.

Все началось с его очков. Дети – мерзкие маленькие существа, которые искореняют слабое, маленькое, уникальное. Они безжалостно насмехались над ним, выкрикивали его имя из окон класса и по всей детской площадке: очкарик, ботаник, четырехглазый[1]. Это было до того, как они переключились на его вес, потому что Юри ел, когда расстраивался. По мере того, как он полнел все сильнее, поскольку он нашел утешение в соблазнительных жаренных блюдах своей матери, прозвища, что давали ему, стали еще хуже, а насмешки более жестокими.

И потом еще была его магия.

И она пугала его, заставляя чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем когда-либо в жизни. Никто в его семье не занимался магией, поэтому никто не понимал, что значит чувствовать себя каким-то изгоем, неким монстром.

И тогда его нашел Пхичит. Рыдающего и наколдовывающего фигурки из синего пламени, спрятавшись за заброшенным складом. Ему было одиннадцать, Пхичиту восемь.

-Я тоже умею колдовать, - смело заявил Пхичит и послал в полет крылатого коня из зеленого пламени. Юри сначала не шевелился, а потом расхохотался и смеялся, задыхаясь от слез, и так родилась дружба на всю жизнь.

После окончания средней школы, они решили начать тайный бизнес по продаже заклинаний и зелий в городе, только вдвоем. («Ты совсем рехнулся», - заявил Юри, когда Пхичит ему это предложил, но он все равно согласился.)

Они прилично заработали с годами, даже завели несколько новых друзей. Сынгиля, безусловного фаворита Пхичита; парень вел себя так, будто у него палка в заднице, а Пхичит не мог сдержаться от того, чтобы проверить, насколько далеко ее можно протолкнуть.

И это было прекрасно, жить вот так. Юри улыбался: раз, два, иногда три раза за день. Это все, чего хотел Пхичит для лучшего друга. Кроме того, Юри был ужасным домоседом. Любил залечь на дно, как Сынгиль. Теперь о Пхичите: он совершенно не умеет волноваться. Поэтому выбирается в самые золотые часы, чтобы взглянуть на лучшее в Чикаго выступление. И встречает хостесс, Сару, в первый же вечер.

-Чем ты занимаешься? – Спрашивает она, сверкая золотом головного убора. – Ты по мальчикам или по девочкам?

-А если мне нравятся и те, и те? – Отозвался Пхичит.

-Тогда ты оказался в правильном месте, - ответила она, изогнув алые губы.

В компании Сары Пхичит оказывается вхожим во внутренние круги сливок общества всего за месяц. Хозяин, Кристоф, симпатизирует ему, и довольно скоро он начинает помогать ему с выполнением нескольких «поручений на стороне». Самое простое, ничего опасного.

Когда он узнает о шикарной ежегодной вечеринке у Кристофа, «только по приглашению», он берется за пару заданий, решив по-настоящему вкусить светской жизни.

-Ты частенько пропадаешь из дома, - отметил Юри. – Ты не делаешь ничего необдуманного?

-Просто хочу убедиться, что Сынгиль регулярно ест, - отозвался Пхичит. Технически, так оно и было, он время от времени заходил, чтобы принести отшельнику немного еды.

-Хорошо, - сказал ему Юри, как всегда доверяя ему. Бедный мальчик, как обычно, выуживал информацию о своем красивом охотнике на ведьм.

Так что все замечательно. Лучше, чем отлично. У него есть друзья в высших кругах и друзья там, где это нужно.

А потом, конечно, просто обязан был найтись козел отпущения.

 

[1] На самом деле там несколько другие дразнилки на ту же тему, просто в переводе они звучат уж очень странно «лицо с окнами» и «широкие глаза». – Прим. Переводчика.


	3. Виктор Никифоров

 

Виктор помнит. Нелепый разворот к тому, что еще недавно было телом его отца, запах горелого и нескончаемые крики его матери. Результат заклинания огня, использованного лично гуннами[1]. По сей день Виктор задавался вопросом, почему кто-то решил взять восьмилетнего ребенка, продемонстрировав ему подобные вещи, и почему кто-то считал, что его разум может справиться с подобным.

Не справится. Только не его, не его матери.

Она умерла через несколько недель. Перерезала себе горло бритвой. Врачи назвали это меланхолией. «Разбитое сердце», говорили его родственники. И когда взрослые оставили его в покое, оставили любоваться кровавым пятном на плитке ванной со слишком сухими глазами, он понял истинную причину.

Магия.

Магия убила его родителей.

Друг семьи взял его к себе.

-Зови меня Яков, - хмыкнул старик, стоя прямо и возвышаясь в своей офицерской форме, и было это всего за год до того, как правительство, наконец, положило конец этой дьявольщине.

Виктор помнит. Ссоры, что были у него с Яковом, разногласия. Он состоял в подразделении Якова, был самым юным анти-магическим агентом в истории Федерального Бюро.

-Тебе нужно успокоиться, - шипел Яков, оттаскивая Виктора от подозреваемого. – У нас есть для этого специальные протоколы…

-К черту протоколы, - отзывался Виктор, слизывая кровь.

Крики Якова звенели в его ушах, когда он уходил. Он основал собственное агентство; никаких протоколов, никакой бумажной волокиты, никакого Якова. Ничто больше не стояло между ним и магией.

Виктор помнит. Как его мать хлопала ресницами, разыскивая подешевле да покрупнее кусок мяса, как его отец пил и курил и делал все, что он так ненавидел, ради быстрого продвижения по службе, ради большего жалования.

Виктор занимался показухой, как и его родители. Улыбался и подмигивал во время своих страстных речей. Он снижает бдительность, помогает получать ответы. Это помогло ему начать свое дело, что затянет петлю на шеях тех ублюдков, что используют магию.

Забавно, но претензий к алкоголю у него нет. В отличие от магии, алкоголю можно найти применение. С алкоголем его квартира не кажется такой уж серой или пустой. С алкоголем, жизнь ощущается так, будто на самом деле живешь. Помогает ему в этом то, что его друг детства теперь владеет салоном. Симпатичный и острый, как иголка, Кристоф Джакометти однажды просто очаровал его, когда он возвращался с очередного рейда по сухому закону. И они все такие же, как были тогда, когда впервые заговорили. По крайней мере, по большей части.

-Я могу арестовать тебя прямо сейчас, - говорил Виктор, когда Крис являлся к нему с бутылкой виски в руках.

-Но не станешь, - смеялся в ответ Кристоф, открывая бутылку одним плавным движением. – Могу я предложить тебе немного «Канадского клуба»[2]?

Виктор считал, что счастлив от того, как у него обстояли дела. Даже доволен доходами.

Пока он не встретил молодого человека с черными волосами и медово-карими глазами, и вдруг оказалось, что больше он не желает все это вспоминать.

 

[1] Гунны в контексте «немцы». Почему так, можно узнать, пройдя по ссылке))) В двух словах, потому что в Первую Мировую германский император имел неосторожность мотивировать немецких солдат на подвиги на территории Китая отсылами к гуннам и их подвигам (?) в прошлом. Так и прицепилось это дело к немцам)))) Ссылочка для самообразования)))  <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%87%D1%8C> – Прим. Переводчика

[2] Canadian Club – марка виски. – Прим.  Переводчика.


	4. Кристоф Джакометти

 

_«Моя жизнь – это вечеринка, проходящая по моим собственным правилам.» - Келси Грэммер._

 

К девяти годам Кристоф Джакометти понял, что предпочитает мужчин.

Вероятно, это было как-то связано с тем, что он долгое время находился в тени Виктора Никифорова. Конечно, это ничего не значило, потому что тогда в голове Виктора не было места для любви, каждый ее уголок был наполнен темными фантазиями о мести и вендетте. Кристоф никогда не понимал этого; как можно тому, кто ненавидит магию, что магия не так уж плоха?

После окончания Университета их дороги разошлись, Виктор поступил на службу в Федеральное Бюро, а Кристоф занялся алкогольным бизнесом. Он начал с малого, курировал поставки из Детройта. Он научился обращаться с оружием – научился чувствовать вес, отдачу от выстрела, - и, что более важно, научился лгать. Именно ложь помогала ему подниматься по карьерной лестнице. Помогала ему закрепиться на ведущих ролях в операциях, что он проворачивал.

Лесть и наглость имеют огромное значение. Они быстрее пули в голову.

Для его коллег не было секретом, что он амбициозен. Поэтому их не удивило, когда Кристоф объявил о закрытии своего шоу. «Золотые часы»: геи и лесбиянки и все, кто любит жить и живет ради любви»  - добропорядочные американцы, что пытались найти свое место в этом сумасшедшем мире. И он выстрелил, этот новый бизнес. Он выстреливал каждую ночь, с лучшей хостесс, лучшей выпивкой, лучшими бутлегерами и контрабандистами на Среднем Западе. Даже получилось нанять лучшего мальчика на побегушках: симпатичного говорливого парнишку по имени Пхичит.

Все это время Кристоф ничего не слышал о Викторе.

И в один прекрасный день этот человек вновь заговорил с ним. Беззаботный, если хотите, он был окутан теплый ореолом поверх своего отутюженного костюма и выглядел таким же увлеченным, как и пять лет назад.

-Я не обслуживаю чертовых ублюдков-сухозаконников, - прошипел бармен, протягивая руку к спрятанному пистолету. Кристоф быстро перехватил его и протянул двадцатку через стойку.

-Суровая реальность, - рассмеялся Виктор, когда бармен забрал бабки и ушел с взглядом, которым можно было убить.

-Ты федерал, - напомнил Кристоф.

-Уже нет, - отозвался Виктор.

«Вот оно как», - подумал Кристоф.

-У меня свое дело, - продолжал Виктор. – Анти-магическое. Поэтому, если увидишь что-то странное… - Его пальцы потянулись под темный пиджак, извлекая простую рукописную визитку. - … ты знаешь, кому позвонить.

Когда Виктор развернулся, чтобы уйти, Кристоф вертел в пальцах визитку, проводя большим пальцем по серебристой окантовке. Элегантная, но пустая, как и кое-кто, кого он хорошо знает.

-Эй, Виктор, - окликнул он его, ожидая, когда второй мужчина оглянется через плечо. – Приходи выпить.

Виктор приподнял шляпу.

Не было похоже, чтобы у его друга было место для любви тогда; не похоже, что оно у него появилось сейчас.

Пока Кристоф не увидел, как Виктор Никифоров сплел пальцы и пересекся взглядом с молодым парнем на танцполе, и просто оказалось, что у его друга не было места ни для кого, кроме него.

 


	5. Сара и Микеле Криспино

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«У близнецов особая связь. Они чувствую себя в бОльшей безопасности друг с другом, чем со сверстниками.» Жанна Филлипс._
> 
>  

 

 

Сара и Микеле были неразлучны с самого рождения. Найди одного и сразу найдешь второго. Их называли двойняшками. Как бы там ни было, они  были счастливы вместе и только вдвоем.

До тех пор, пока не пошли в школу.

Тут все изменилось, с уходом малышки Сары, что желала завести новых друзей, и с Микеле, который мечтал, чтобы Сара оставалась только с ним. Когда Сара лупила Микеле по голове, крича ему сквозь рыдания и икоту, чтобы он «перестал пугать моих друзей», их родители задумались, не превратилась ли любовь их обожаемого Микки во что-то более навязчивое.

Но Сара сказала им, что с братом все в порядке, должно быть в порядке.

-Ему станет лучше, - сообщила она, утирая рукавом свои большие глаза, блестящие от слез.

Только ему не стало. Рыча и лая, точно дикий пес, на каждого, кто смотрел в ее сторону, кто осмеливался завести с ней разговор в его присутствие. Все это продолжилось даже тогда, когда Сара призналась, что ей больше нравятся девушки. Это походило на какую-то извращенную форму отрицания – эта его настойчивость, с которой он преследовал всех мужчин, что появлялись в ее жизни. «Бруно Сары», как называли его их одноклассники, Микеле вызывал кроткие и испуганные взгляды, скрежеща зубами, не давая Саре прохода.

Внезапно «близнец» перестал быть таким уж милым.

Сытая по горло, восемнадцатилетняя Сара одним дождливым днем бродила по переулкам районе, где собирались плохие парни и ведуны.

Если Микеле хочет неприятностей с мужчинами, О (!), она предоставит ему эти неприятности.

-Что делает такая красивая девушка, как ты, в подобном месте?

Она обернулась и увидела мужчину с сальными светлыми волосами и кривой усмешкой, руки которого были спрятаны в карманы брюк костюма, на первый взгляд, тянущего на тысячу долларов.

-Ищу неприятностей, - отозвалась она, не обращая внимания на бешено бьющееся сердце.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

-Тогда ты оказалась в правильном месте, - сообщил он.

Он предложил ей три вещи: работу, гардероб из великолепных платьев и себя – Кристофа Джакометти. И что это была за работа. Она должна  была надеть одно из платьев и каждый вечер отправляться на очередную экстравагантную вечеринку. Это было дико и так весело, выпивка и все эти танцы, смех и пение. Она не злоупотребляла спиртным, но свет, краски, люди – только её люди – этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы она ощущала себя в стельку. Втрое забавнее, что несколько лет спустя, она повстречала парня с лучистыми глазами и улыбкой, что способна заставить любую девушку упасть в обморок.

-Пхичит, - представился он, когда она спросила, как его зовут, и они мгновенно стали друзьями; еще быстрее Кристоф нанял его в качестве своего «мальчика на побегушках».

Все было отлично, пока Микеле, наконец, не сложил два и два и не последовал за ней однажды вечером. Потом он обнаружил, что его идеальная младшая сестра вовсе не ночная сиделка, как она говорила.

Появление Микеле было катастрофой; он устроил настоящую трагедию из ее одежды, из-за того, что на ее ножки мог любоваться любой, у кого есть глаза. Сначала людям было весело, пока он не начал бить бутылки и орать гадости в адрес Кристофа, официантов и каждого несчастного, кто попадал в зону досягаемости.

Сара была подавлена.

Понадобился револьвер, чтобы заставить Микеле заткнуться, и трое мужчин, чтобы вытолкать его из бара.

-Он станет проблемой? – Спросил Кристоф после паузы. Если он и был потрясен, то ровный тон его голоса ничем этого не выдал.

-Нет, - сказала Сара, впиваясь пальцами в серебристую сеточку своего крошечного черного платья.

-Нет, как бы ни так.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Больше фиков автора (в оригинале) здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/works  
> Поорать от восхищения приходите сюда: http://dreaming-fireflies.tumblr.com/  
> Так же не забудьте заглянуть сюда: https://flitzsa.tumblr.com/


End file.
